


Never Bet Against A Sure Thing

by alafaye



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:27:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4063354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin and Arthur make a bet--but Arthur didn't share all the details. (Modern AU, the boys are school teachers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Bet Against A Sure Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LJ community camelot_drabble, prompt 162 spring, and posted first [there](http://camelot-drabble.livejournal.com/752223.html).

Arthur wrinkled his nose as the new class pet moved around in his new cage. "Are you sure? He's...springy."

Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Springy?"

Arthur shrugged helplessly. "Yeah. You know, hopping around like that. Might scare some of the kids."

Merlin sighed and straightened where he had been putting in some new bedding. "I asked the people at the pet store and I did send a memo around for the parents--everyone thinks it'll be fine."

"Why not fish?" Arthur asked. "I had some when I was a kid. They're easier to care for."

"Not as cuddly though," Merlin pointed out. "This one is young and the pet store said that handling him now meant that he'd been more open to petting as he grew. Besides, with kids this age, it wouldn't take any of them long to flush a fish down the toilet."

Arthur frowned. "They do that?"

"Will did," Merlin said. "He thought that the fish would just come back through the kitchen sink."

Arthur snorted. "I can believe that."

Merlin picked the rabbit up, cooing. It was shaking like a leaf, but it didn't seem otherwise concerned. "See? It'll be fine."

"We'll see."

"Care to bet on that?"

"Loser buys dinner?"

Arthur smirked. "How about we let the winner decides when he wins."

"I should know better than to bet with that look on your face, but agreed."

~~~

Merlin trudged into Arthur's room, frowning. "You win. How did you know?"

Arthur smirked and turned back to the last paper he had to look over. "Oh, did I forget to mention when Morgana brought home a bunny and I got scared when it jumped like that?"

Merlin scowled. "Arthur Pendragon, I can't believe you!"

Arthur put away the paper and clasped his hands together on top of his desk. "Now, as for the terms of the bet." 

"I knew I was going to regret this," Merlin sighed.

"Mmhmm. Remember that catalog I brought home?" Arthur licked his lips, remembering how much he'd looked forward to one particular page...

Merlin's eyes widened and he blushed. "The one with the--"

Arthur sighed happily. "Yeah. I was thinking the one that was called Royal Red."

"Pendragon red more like," Merlin muttered.

"I took the liberty of ordering it already." Arthur's phone pinged and he took it out to look at the message. "Oh, just got the text. It's home already."

Merlin swallowed, but he was definitely interested. "So, tonight?"

Arthur grinned. "I knew you were more interested than you let on."

"Shut up," Merlin growled. "Let's grab dinner and go try it out."

Arthur sighed happily. "I can't wait."

**Author's Note:**

> My sister had a rabbit she got when he was only 8 weeks old and she was always picking him up and all that and he still loves to be held and cuddled. We think that's why he's a unique rabbit who likes that--I've heard other rabbits don't like being held.


End file.
